


of trinket memories.

by laughingmilk



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Just some implied bromance, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, So yea, Totally unrevised and short af, bc im emotional rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingmilk/pseuds/laughingmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	of trinket memories.

of trinket memories. 

\--

It was a little dark out. The blond sat in his own little office, legs propped up on the table and a sliver gun in one hand. He turned it over and looked at it. There was nothing better to do.

One hand would fiddle with his brown necklace, adorned with two soft feathers. It moved up to touch his beard. It was getting a bit long.

-

He loved it when Serpente helped out. It wasn't a reluctant love, he was quite open about it. The man was helpful. Always by his side - The snake had his back. 

They called Fango a dirty rat, but what right hand man would devour his boss? 

Serpente had steady hands. When he helped trim his beard - He never cut his skin, never overestimated the hair to cut. The same hands were also eerily cold. They chilled Fango's skin at each touch, but Fango was a wildfire, and he was always warm.

\--

It was almost hard to grasp it. That Serpente was gone. 

He was always present, Fango had gotten used to it, and suddenly he was gone. Just like that. 

He never thought he'd miss him.

What would Serpente say now then? That he was the Don. Now, that he had all this power. All this power, and still he had not forgotten him. He looked at himself in the mirror, and debated wearing the feathered necklace. 

His beard was getting a bit long again.


End file.
